IllStarred
by Nina Heart
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are new to a town and make friends with Syaoran and Eriol and find shared feelings about the world, life, and each other


I don't own anything  
  
Rain poured down into the city streets. The sky was darkening fast. A young man around the age 20, with brown hair was making his way home through the wet weather. He stopped momentarily to look up at the moon that was sitting in the sky at bit early. He put his head back and started again on his way home.  
He didn't stop again until he got to the front doors of his apartment complex. Pushing the door open he stepped in and stock his head trying to get the extra water off his hair. He looked down his black pants and black t-shirt were soaked. He sighed and made his way up the two flights of stairs to his apartment.  
Finally he reached his apartment, B4, he pulled the keys out of his pants pocket and opened the door. "I hope you plan on moping up the trail of water." Came a voice from him. He turned around knowing already who it was. "No. Why?" he said looking at his best friend Eriol, who live across from him in apartment number. "I didn't think so. Well I'll let you go. See you later then." "Yeah see ya." He watched his dark haired friend retreat back into his own place then turned and went into his.  
His house was semi dark. The walls were white and the carpet was an off white maybe tanish color. He had a black leather couch and a black entertainment stand that had his TV, VCR, DVD, and Playstation2 on it. A Glass table sat at one of the ends of the couch and on it was a black lamp. The walls were not completely white; they did have some artwork on them. After putting his keys on the key holder. The brown-eyed man made his way to the shower room. He turned on the hot water and removed his wet clothes hanging them on the towel holder. He let the water beat down on him just as he let the rain a bit ago. A few minutes later he reached his hand out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
What can I make? He thought to himself looking into the fridge. It was a bit bare. And there was nothing in the cupboards either. He sighed yet gain and reached in the back of the fridge for a container. He opened it up and smelled the contents that were inside, "Oh god .how old is this. What is this." He said and then closing it he tossed it into the trashcan. He returned to the fridge and looked again and this time found something that caught his eyes. Cheese wiz. "Not to healthy but." He opened the can and made his way to the couch and turned on the TV.  
Finding nothing on he left it on some news channel. Thankfully there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was he yells for them to come in. "Hi Eriol." "Hey Syaoran. Feeling better?" "Yeah" he said as he lifted the can of cheese wiz and sprayed some into his mouth. "You're not eating that for dinner are you?" "Yeah, what's wrong with that." "It's not health." "I know but it's all I have for now." Eriol sat down next to Syaoran and glanced at he TV "I know you're not watching this can I turn it." "What's wrong with you TV?" he said getting up to go put on some pants. "Nothing!" he yelled so Syaoran could hear him. "Oh." Both sat and watched whatever they found interesting at the moment. It grew late and Eriol said good night to his friend and headed back over to his place. Syaoran thought it would be a good idea to head off to bed. He made his way to his bedroom but before he could get in the phone rang. "Hello. Hi Eriol. I guess. All right. Yeah. Goodnight." He hung up and crawled into the hunter green bed covers. Eriol, what a character. And after that thought Syaoran was fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Syaoran got up to the sound of the TV. He jumped out of bed and entered the living room to see why the TV had come on. There on the couch was his best friend Eriol smirking back at him." Get ready were going shopping." "Shopping? What time is it?" "11:30" Syaoran groaned and went to go put on some clothes. He soon came out wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans. "Ok I'm ready." "It's about time. Haha." "Shut up. Were taking your car right?" "Yeah. Seeing how yours is at your work." Syaoran locked the door after Eriol and himself. They made their way down the stairs and into the parking area of the apartments. They stopped in front of a jeep. "So when are you going to get a paint job done on this piece of junk?" Syaoran asked slightly smirking. Eriol narrowed his eyes, "When I get some money. And at least my piece of junk runs. Unlike yours?" "True. But at least mines not three different colors. A red door on my side, a black hood, and the rest is white." "Yeah well if you don't like it Syaoran you can walk." The two looked at each other and then began to laugh. It wasn't that long of a drive to their destination. Syaoran looked out his window and then to his friend, "You're kidding right?" "Nope. We both need food." They found a parking spot and made there way into the store.  
  
"Madison it's to early to up and shopping." Cried a voice. The voice came from a young girl around the age of 20; she had on a pair of black flares and a pink tee. She had brown hair and emerald eyes. She was walking slowly behind her friend. "Sakura. Hurry up. And stop your winning." Madison was the same age as Sakura but she had long indigo hair. Sakura walked a bit faster and caught up with her.  
  
Eriol wasn't looking and at the moment he decided to turn he ran into another cart, "Oh I'm really sorry." He looked up and saw a young girl with her raven hair pulled back onto a ponytail, she had on purple tee and a black skirt. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. Syaoran nudged Eriol to go which brought him back to reality. "Who was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know but he was cute." Tomoyo said. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo finished there shopping and made there way to Tomoyo's car, which was a midnight blue Explorer. After about 15 minutes they made it home. Home was a medium size studio, that wasn't in the best shape. The roof leaked and the bathroom was only half way done. Also the floor panel was pealing back. But what did either of them expect when they were just starting off each on their own. It was true Tomoyo had a rich family, but she never really did get close to them and they didn't mind at all. They were always criticizing her, her action, and what she thought about stuff. Sakura's family was different. Her father left her mother and older brother when she was young. Her mother died of cancer. Her brother tried to raise her best he could. Lucky for her she was friends with Tomoyo and stayed over there a lot. He brother and her lost contact after he moved. Sakura helped Tomoyo put away the food and sat down on the couch. Tomoyo was on the phone with her mother. After hanging up she broke out in tears and sat on the floor in the corner. Sakura walked over and put her arm around her friend, "It will be ok. You'll see" "I hate this Sakura." "Huh?" "Even when I'm in another state she manages to make me feel completely worthless." "Come on just forget about it Tomoyo. We'll prove them wrong you watch." Tomoyo looked up at Sakura who smiled at her friend. "You better hope so Sakura Kinomoto." "Alright Tomoyo Daidouji." Both started to laugh.  
  
Ok well that is the first chapter. I hope the story gets better. But I Don't know what's going to happen to tell you the truth. 


End file.
